Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of The Wonderbolts, she dreams of one day joining their elite flying group. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals in the episode May the Best Pet Win! She represents the element of loyalty. She also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Fly 4 from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance She has a sky-blue body, magenta eyes, and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. Depiction in the series History Rainbow Dash was the first in her class to get her cutie mark. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles the story of how she got her cutie mark. Her story is set in summer flight camp, where she defends Fluttershy from a pair of bullies, who refer to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Crash". Hoops, one of the bullies already has their cutie marks, where Dash and Fluttershy do not. Dash challenges the two bullies to a flying Pegasus race, and in the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for "winning", in her words. Going through the race course, she performs her very first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but also inadvertently setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and her future Ponyville friends to gain their own cutie marks. Equestria Games announcement Rainbow Dash has a flashback in Games Ponies Play to an event in Cloudsdale where she is a young filly without a cutie mark. She is accompanied by Rainbow Blaze, a stallion who has similar rainbow-colored mane and tail as her and a similar blue coat, with a rainbow-colored cutie mark. They are standing in the crowd listening to an announcement about where the Equestria Games will take place. When Dash hears that the Games won't take place in Cloudsdale, she cries out in disappointment. This disappointment is somewhat assuaged later when young Rainbow was selected to carry Cloudsdale's flag in the Equestria Games opening ceremony. She boastfully claims in Flight to the Finish that she "did tricks with that flag the likes of which nopony saw before and nopony's seen since!" Cutie mark Rainbow Dash mentions in Call of the Cutie that she was the first in her class to get her cutie mark. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles the story of how she got her cutie mark. Her story is set in summer flight camp, where she defends Fluttershy from a pair of bullies, who refer to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Crash", which she is also nicknamed by Spike in Bridle Gossip. One of the bullies, Hoops, already has his cutie mark, where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy do not. She challenges the two bullies to a flying Pegasus race, and in the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for "winning," in her words. Going through the race course, she performs her very first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but also inadvertently setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and her future Ponyville friends to gain their own cutie marks. The Cutie Mark Crusaders Despite earning her cutie mark in an endeavor that came naturally to her, Rainbow Dash advises Apple Bloom to try out many different activities to gain her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie, leading the filly and her friends to pursue their cutie marks in the wrong avenues. When coaching Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie, Rainbow Dash dons a sports headband, a whistle, and later a martial arts uniform with a black belt when Apple Bloom tries karate. Scootaloo, the Pegasus pony of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, idolizes Rainbow Dash. While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are the younger sisters of two ponies from the main cast, Applejack and Rarity, respectively, Scootaloo is not related to Rainbow Dash.10 Rainbow Dash affectionately calls Scootaloo "squirt" in The Mysterious Mare Do Well and Equestria Games, and appears alongside Rarity and Applejack to congratulate the Cutie Mark Crusaders for their performance in The Show Stoppers. In Sleepless in Ponyville, Scootaloo invites Rainbow Dash on a camping trip so that they can bond more. However, when Rainbow Dash decides to tell everyone ghost stories, Scootaloo begins to have nightmares about the frightening fables; yet she is too afraid to tell Rainbow Dash, since the filly does not want her to think she's a wimp. When Scootaloo rides on her scooter in the middle of the night, trying to run away from the Headless Horse from one of the stories, she accidentally falls into the river and almost falls down a waterfall. Rainbow Dash rescues her, and then learns the truth about why Scootaloo has been acting nervous during the trip. She comforts Scootaloo, saying that even she was scared when she heard those stories, and she agrees to take care of her as a big sister figure. In Flight to the Finish, Rainbow Dash coaches the Crusaders for their competition to carry the flag at the upcoming Equestria Games. She wears a baseball cap and a whistle during the majority of this episode, like in May the Best Pet Win! and Hurricane Fluttershy. When Scootaloo is unhappy with the fact she can't fly, Rainbow Dash tells Scootaloo that she doesn't need to fly to be awesome. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Rainbow Dash joins Applejack and Rarity in congratulating the Crusaders for finally earning their cutie marks, personally telling Scootaloo how proud she is of her. Weather patrol Rainbow Dash manages the weather in Ponyville. She keeps the skies free of clouds for the Summer Sun Celebration, and apparently, unless the weekly rainfall is scheduled for that day of course, makes sure that Ponyville has nice weather, although in the opening of Bridle Gossip, Spike states that she rarely gets up early in the morning to get a start on it. The Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash is one of several ponies badgering Twilight for the extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, in The Ticket Master. Her reason is a chance to draw the attention of the Wonderbolts, who perform there every year. She persists, even when Twilight calls her out on it, and when all her other friends say they don't need the ticket. The Wonderbolts attend the Gala in The Best Night Ever, where they mingle with the guests in a V.I.P. section. Dash doesn't manage to secure their attention, despite her several attempts. Rainbow Dash is accepted into the Wonderbolt Academy for a week. She makes friends with a Pegasus pony named Lightning Dust and is paired with her by the captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire, to complete the boot camp exercises. In the challenge of obliterating the clouds, Lightning Dust tries to complete the task quicker by creating a tornado. Unfortunately, the tornado almost hurts Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy when they come to visit her in the hot air balloon. Rainbow Dash saves them just in time and chews out Lightning Dust for her recklessness. She decides to quit the academy, thinking that cadets are rewarded for being reckless. Spitfire soon catches up to her and informs her that being the best should never come at the expense of one's fellow ponies. Being elite isn't about pushing oneself, it's about pushing oneself in the right direction, which Rainbow Dash has demonstrated. Because of this, she is promoted to lead pony. In Rarity Investigates!, Rainbow Dash, being a reserve for the Wonderbolts, is chosen as a stand in for a show if a Wonderbolt is unable to perform. In the end, she takes part in the performance in place of Wind Rider. In Newbie Dash, Rainbow Dash becomes a full-fledged member of the Wonderbolts, despite being saddled with her old nickname "Rainbow Crash". Tank Rainbow Dash is the last of the main ponies to have a pet introduced in the series, only gaining her pet, Tank the tortoise, in the episode May the Best Pet Win! in the second season. While at first Dash looks down on Tank for not being as fast, agile, or "awesome" as her other prospective pets, she eventually picks him over the others for his loyalty. While all the other prospective pets hurried to the finish line and ignored Dash's calls for help, Tank rescues her by releasing her trapped wing from under a boulder. He carries her all the way to the finish line, and secures his place as her pet for being the only competitor that crosses the finish line with her, as she had specified before the race. At the end of May the Best Pet Win!, Tank is fitted with a propeller and flight goggles so he can fly and keep up with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow maintains a mostly professional attitude about him around others and is embarrassed when he displays affection towards her in Just for Sidekicks. Despite this, she reciprocates Tank's affection in the same episode but only does so when no one else is looking. In Tanks for the Memories, Rainbow Dash displays a strong affection towards Tank, to the point where she is unwilling to accept Tank's hibernation and tries to prevent it by stopping winter, though all of her efforts fail. She breaks down crying after Fluttershy bluntly states that she will spend her winter without a pet, but then she finally accepts Tank's hibernation. Personality Loyalty In Friendship is Magic, part 2, Nightmare Moon tests Rainbow Dash's loyalty by creating an illusion of an elite flying team called the Shadowbolts. The Shadowbolts offer Rainbow Dash a position among them, provided that she abandons her friends and their quest to find the Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Dash chooses to stay with her friends. When they confront Nightmare Moon in the Castle of the Two Sisters, Twilight Sparkle declares that Rainbow Dash represents the element of loyalty. Rainbow Dash's loyalty is tested in The Return of Harmony Part 1. Discord shows Rainbow Dash a vision of Cloudsdale falling apart in her absence, convincing her to abandon her friends in the Canterlot castle maze. In Rainbow Falls, Rainbow Dash faces choosing between flying with the prestigious Wonderbolts and the Ponyville team at the Equestria Games' flying relay competition. At first she secretly practices with the Wonderbolts, but she finally decides to stay with the Ponyville team. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, in an alternate-timeline Equestria ruled by Nightmare Moon, Rainbow Dash is one of her loyal royal guards. She demands that Twilight answer Nightmare Moon's questions. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. *'Fly': A standard pegasus ability. **'Supersonic Fly': Rainbow demonstrated remarkable speed and agility in the air, Rainbow Dash has proven herself to be a capable and accomplished flier. *'Weather Manipulation': Rainbow Dash has demonstrated her ability to manipulate the weather numerous times. She clears the skies of Ponyville of clouds "in ten seconds flat", dispersing the clouds by kicking them. She leads water droplets out of a cloud, and creates a rainbow above her when the droplets splash against her. She teams up with other Pegasus ponies to create a whirlwind that sucks away clouds and snow from Ponyville, and she creates a tornado to vacuum the parasprites. Sonic Rainboom: This stunt is performed when Rainbow Dash flies up to the sky and flies down at speed, then releasing a a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. Loyalty Embodiment: Rainbow Dash possess the element of loyalty. Weapons *Physics Gun *Darksaber *Lightsaber *M4 Colt Commando Assault Rifle *Mark VII Desert Eagle *Bren Ten *Detonics Combat Master *Colt M1917 Revolver *Colt Trooper Mk .V Revolver *SW M1917 Revolver *SW M986 Revolver *BlasTech DL-44 Blaster *Aurora Sonic Sniper Rifle *AK-12 *Loaudout *Rainbow Blade Physics Gun.jpg Mane 6 s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8qb8r9.png|Rainbow Dash's Lightsaber Rainbow s m4 carbine assault rifle by stu artmcmoy17-d6u2nm2.png|Rainbow Dash's M4 Colt Commando Assault Rifle Rainbow s mark vii desert eagle by stu artmcmoy17-d8zidal.png|Rainbow Dash's Mark VII Desert Eagle Rainbow s bren ten by stu artmcmoy17-d9o6c0u.png|Rainbow Dash's Bren Ten Rainbow s detonics combat master by stu artmcmoy17-d9o6cem.png|Rainbow Dash's Detonics Combat Master Rainbow s colt m1917 revolver by stu artmcmoy17-daiwccg.png|Rainbow Dash's Colt M1917 Revolver Rainbow dash s colt trooper mk v revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d9feq3d.png|Rainbow Dash's Colt Trooper Mk .V Revolver Rainbow s sw m1917 revolver by stu artmcmoy17-daiwckk.png|Rainbow Dash's SW M1917 Revolver Rainbow dash s sw m986 by stu artmcmoy17-d9i618z.png|Rainbow Dash's SW M986 Revolver Rainbow dash s blastech dl 44 blaster by stu artmcmoy17-da21cou.png|Rainbow Dash's BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Rainbow dash by infernalravager-d4zsscn.jpg|Rainbow Dash's ED-S1 Aurora Sonic Sniper Rifle Rainbow dash s ak 12 by svetam-d5ytowd.jpg|Rainbow Dash's AK-12 Rainbow dash s loaudout by tkholmes-d56ojlu.jpg|Rainbow Dash's Loaudout Rainbow blade by razethebeast-d9rddbm.png|Ranbow Dash's Rainbow Blade Vehicles *Supersonic Rainbow Supersonic rainbow by stu artmcmoy17-d7f4nfd.png|Rainbow Dash's Supersonic Rainbow Quotes *Are you guys going somewhere? *All Right That's It Bring It Bucket Head (To Ultron) *TAKE THIS RIANBOW VORTEX KICK! (Her Special Move To Finish Ultron) *THATS NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! The way you treat me is just RIDICULOUS! I have enough for somepony calling me a Rainbow Crash, and you call me a Rainbow Crash! My name is NOT Crash!!!! You know what?!?! I quit!!!! *leaves and then go back to Cloudominium* Trivia *Rainbow Dash is the only protagonist to be a former friend of an antagonist from the show. **However in the Season 5 episode The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie became friends of Gilda after Gilda save them and apologize for how she was mean to them. *in the Season 6 episode Newbie Dash, she finally gets her dream and becomes a wonderbolt *Rainbow Dash Makes a Cameo as a Toy Like object in Transformers 4: Age of Extinction. *Rainbow Dash is the only protagonist of of the Mane Six to have no known siblings. Gallery Rainbow with her m4 45 colts by stu artmcmoy17-d8jag1w.png|Rainbow Dash with an M4 Assault Rifle and SAA .45 Colt Revolvers Images (31).jpg 5d96d6b455e6a81a6844e7ea39803e15.jpg Download (3)-0.jpg Maxresdefault (3).jpg images (21).jpg images (22).jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-08-09h26m32s15.png images (8).jpg Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_smiling_S2E22.png 8g3l-1432499672-124006-medium.jpg images (20).jpg Rekaxing Rainbow Dash.jpg RainbowDash.jpg Images (3).jpg wfax-1476503912-283333-256.jpg Medium (3).png|Super Saiyan Zecora and Super Saiyan Rainbow Dash 1316878 1387120275406 full.jpg BA4.jpg Night Glider -I'm not going anywhere- S5E2.png Chaos Elements.png 47f7c57d16973b4623c561d0205b4b21.jpg Edc6a4a047573e65c528be9c306c7b45.jpg RainbowFlashBackcard.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member